


【博君一肖】困兽失真 1（R）

by Foggystorm



Category: Bjyx
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 18:43:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21462739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foggystorm/pseuds/Foggystorm
Summary: 监狱，囚犯×狱警，半强制
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	【博君一肖】困兽失真 1（R）

王一博做了个短暂的梦。

他似在深海底，顺着水波轻轻游荡于混沌之中。正想着挣扎起身向上游，整个海底重重地一颤，赤红色的光芒点亮了视野，滚滚岩浆从地底喷涌而出，海水在这一瞬也被烧地滚烫。

他来不及反应就已被融入其中，凝固在岩体里，永恒千年.....

梦里的窒息感竟有些化实，王一博猛地坐起，起了一半，一只手被拷在床头都铁杆上，将他的动作束住半拽了回来。

他都差点忘记自己还是个犯人，无奈只得后退到床背处，大口大口地喘着粗气。

渐渐缓过神后，余光里有个黑色的影子，似有动静。

抬头一看，目光对上了另一双激滟水色的瑞风眼，那人逆着右侧的光，映过虚虚实实的轮廓。

”醒了就回去吧，门口有人带你。”王一博揉揉眼睛，看清楚了些。

是他刚才被围攻后救下他的狱警，模样生的不赖，看着挺冷淡的，和王一博一样这一口好男色的犯子们，私下里都把他当做监狱里的高岭之花。

”肖战。”王一博千哑着喉咙，小声地念出他的名字，和外表一样有烈性美的名字。

肖战没听见他的咕哝，只顾抬脚往门外走去。今天贸然救下王一博就已是破了条例，不能再有过多的纠缠。

他刚又仔细想了自己救人的动机，发现无非是看王一博被其他犯人按在地上打，嘴里吐着血都还不忘找机会反抗。那模样就像一头难以驯服的困兽，被猎人关在囚笼里狠狠折磨也要举起爪牙，永不屈服。

挺有意思的。

王一博从下往上看着他裹在制服里的纤细身材，笔直的腿，一只手就可以揽进怀里的腰，露出几寸的白皙脖颈......

他又躺了半个小时，强忍着小腹窜出的无名火，脑子里全然是肖战的背影。

王一博算是个极其重欲的人，进监狱的这几个月没少和认识的人一起打手枪。甚至看着别人在床上实战演习十八禁，自己则在一旁幻想着床上的人。

一个是自己，一 个是肖战。 与此同时，手里也不停歇地抚摸着下身，当高潮来临，牙缝里挤出肖战的名字....

他实在躺不住了，让门外的狱警带他出了医务室的病房。下楼路过医生办公室时，却猛然冒出个疯狂到极点的想法。

”大夫，给我来点'失真’吧。不多，半粒就行，身上太疼了。

这是一种监狱里特供的止疼药，犯子们总是耐不住寂寞，找各种理由，冒着被狱警压着送到未知名的地方的巨大风险，想方设法都要拿到半粒儿’失真’。

只因这种药的副作用是让人感到全身无力，酸软，还附带了点类似于催情的作用。他们便摸索出可以喂给自己想上的人的新玩法，在男子监狱里乱搞性关系。

但监狱知道了明面儿上也不阻拦，放任其发展，只规定了一次性不能给太多剂量。

久而久之，’失真’就得了个极具内涵的别称

'失贞’

夜深人静，一楼的窗户开得很高，看不见外面低矮的月色。

走廊里响起铿锵的脚步声，随后隔壁房间外传出肖战的声音。王一博连忙将枕头下的半片药垫到舌下，侧躺着身子，蜷缩成一团，看着很是痛苦的模样。

半分钟后，肖战打开门锁走了进来。

”105号，你还是很疼吗?”肖战问了一-句后没得到回应，虚掩上牢门，走到他的床前蹲下。

没料想，王一博突然睁开双眼，眼里还带着关不住的欲望，向前倾，唇附上了肖战的唇，撬开他紧闭的齿关，游蛇一般的舌头地把药片推到他的嘴里。

肖战则习惯性地一吞咽，药片进了肚。

他想挣脱王一博的唇，奈何那人仿若要把他吸入肚里一般，牙齿微咬着他的舌尖，舌与舌纠缠在一起。

不知是谁咬破了谁的嘴后，浓重的铁锈味漫在口腔里，津液交换。

肖战感觉到药效以排山倒海之势袭来，他的全身力气在慢慢殆尽，屈膝的腿快要支不住半跪在床.上俯身亲吻他的男人。他暗暗续_上力，想推开面前那头疯狂的凶兽，不料，被他宽大的手抓个正着，包住，不留一点机会。

屋内的火烧地正旺，外面的走廊口传来其他狱警冷淡的声音。

”战哥呢?该看完了吧?‘

”他平时一向准时，兴许是提早回去了吧。”

”那我们快走吧，这- -楼的单间没灯，看着怪吓人的。

皮鞋蹬地的声音渐行渐远，王一博双手搂起床下人的上半身，那人的意识已快混为一团，感觉到身体接触，他只有下意识地喉咙里震出几个微不可查的单音，双手抵挡在他们中间，妄想能化为铁笼挡住这头疯兽。

王一博把肖战半推半抱地带到暗处的墙角，黑暗里，囚服裤子被撑起一个小帐篷，投出小半片阴影。

他终于离开他的嘴唇，银丝却还将其连着，架起-座银汉桥，难舍难分。.

王一博手指翻飞，解开了肖战繁冗的制服，但只剥了他的裤子

肖战下身一凉，刚想迷迷糊糊地说些什么，王一博便又褪下仅剩的内裤，- 把抓住他的阴茎，从头到尾虚浮地挑逗着，

”你干什么？”  
肖战迷糊着开口阻拦，被人握住命根子拨弄的奇异感觉再一次漫过仅存的理智， 转为令人浮想联翩的闷哼声。

“干你啊，哥哥。”

王一博手上的动作越来越快，肖战的理智也越烧越焦。最后他的下身快要喷射出精液时，王一博用手指堵住了铃口，还不忘在上面打圈儿。

肖战忍地小幅度颤抖起来，贝齿死死地咬住嘴后。而王一博见他这般丝毫不为所动，解开他的上衣，大敞胸怀，在他茫然的眼神里低头含住小巧的乳珠。

粗糙的舌头打着转儿舔过，胸口像是被密密麻麻的小电流划过， 下身的欲望此时正涨得不行，肖战昏头昏脑地想推开他的桎梏。

王一博轻笑着，贴在他耳边，用气声说着

”哥哥，给我。"

肖战头向他靠来，侧着脖颈虚倚在他的肩膀上，没有说话却已用行动服软，下身终于被释放，一股脑地泄出在黑夜里突兀至极的白浊，就像一道流星划过天际。

他望着他通红的眼，突然分不清谁才是那只困兽。

王一博没等他从太虛幻境中回过魂来便又将他翻了个身，按在墙上。肖战差点没站稳，快要滑下去时，王一博分出一-条腿，屈膝，支在他的臀下。

肖战的胸膛贴着冰凉的墙，乳粒之前被他弄得十分敏感，导致那丝冰凉被放大了数倍，拉回了一分短暂的清醒。

”你干什么!”他压抑着低吼出声，结果，回复的不是王一博的耳语，是他突然入侵他后穴的手指。

异物被迫塞进紧实脆弱的甬道，粘着他刚泄出的黏腻液体，身上人的手指还在不停地开拓着，藏在白玉似臀间的秘境。

肖战不得不又沉回情欲海，神经绷紧的- -瞬，秘境也在收缩着愈发紧地吸着王一博的手指。

他无可奈何只得强忍住想立马将身下挺得像钢枪一样的阴茎塞进的冲动，不断深呼吸，加快了手上的动作。

等到能承受三指的时候，王一博抬着自己青筋暴起的性器，对准穴口，缓缓推进。

娇嫩的小穴被一根烙铁犯进，烙上爱的痕迹。

”哥哥，我爱你啊....王一博叼住他象牙白的脖颈，安抚地吻着，身下仍不忘狠狠地抽离着。

别人看不见的高墙窗里终于漏进了月光，铺在墙下纠缠的胴体上，恍若天赐予他们的婚礼白头纱。

肖战随着他愈发激烈的撞击，最终全然溃散，崩塌成灰烬。方才释放过的下身又打着颤儿抬起头来，他恍惚地感觉到身后越来越肿胀的性器。

野兽出笼，一阵阵的精液像子弹离膛般喷射，冲破这座黑夜之狱。

两具汗涔涔的躯体再次拥吻，嘴对心。


End file.
